Swan Song For the Innocent
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Rafe's death is traumatizing for Molly. Especially considering she was in the car. Oneshot. Might make a companion piece to see how Molly deals with the nightmares and such.


**Summary: Rafe's death is traumatic for Molly to deal with, especially since she was in that car.**

**Author's Note: apparently, spoilers say that Patrick has to work on Rafe. So I suppose this could almost be considered an AU for next week? I don't really know. Rafe might still die(as I had heard in rumors.) Wrote this before Monday's episode.**

**A General Hospital fanfic**

Molly groaned as her eyes began to flutter open. She grimaced and closed them again as the bright lights hit her. It didn't smell like her room. Not at her own home or at Sam's. It was too sterile. The light too harsh.

"Molly?" Her mother's worried voice asked, hand touching her shoulder.

"Mom?" The teen asked, opening her eyes again and adjusting to the light. She frowned as she noticed the IVs hooked to her and the hospital band on her wrist. Her eyes widened as flashes of the car wreck went through her mind. "Mommy, where's Rafe? Is he okay? Why aren't you saying anything?!" She panicked, staring at her mother's pale-too pale, tear streaked face. She noticed how her mother kept avoiding her eyes. "Tell me!" Molly demanded, voice harsh.

Alexis nodded. "Alright Molly, I'll tell you. But first, you need to calm down. You've been here for almost a week and are really weak right now."

"_Fine."_ Molly hissed under her breath, pushing her brown hair out of the way. "Just tell me how Rafe is doing."

"Molly, Rafe isn't here, anymore. Patrick found out Rafe was bleeding in the brain when he was ready to work on him. He died days ago." Alexis watched as her daughter's face paled and her small hands began shaking. She reached out to wrap her arms around the girl gently, letting her sob into her shoulder, not caring about how the tears were soaking her shirt. She ran her hand through her daughter's hair, careful of the bruise on her forehead.

"But I don't understand! Why was Patrick allowed to work on him? Why do I keep losing people I care about? First dad and now Rafe? It isn't fair. Someone put him up to the accident. He felt so guilty for it!"

And all Alexis could do was hold her little girl close and wonder the same thing. Molly didn't deserve this. No one did.

0000000

Samantha Morgan sighed as she looked at the flowers Molly had asked her to buy for Rafe's funeral. White Calla Lillies. They meant purity and innocence and it absolutely broke Sam's heart. The fact that her sister still saw Rafe as an innocent, despite knowing he'd purposefully caused the wreck and that someone had put him up to it said a lot about Molly's character.

Speaking of the person who'd put Rafe up to causing the wreck, inevitably murdering Gabriel, she wasn't very close to finding out the truth. All she knew was that the person in charge had hidden behind the man who had sold Rafe his drugs and unfortunately, Sam couldn't talk to him. The man had been shot and thrown in the harbor the day before. Whoever had put the hit on Partrick and Sabrina, they were certainly covering their tracks.

The sound of tires hitting carpet broke Sam's concentration and she looked to the doorway, spotting Molly at the entrance in a wheelchair that was supposed to help her until she got her strength back. TJ was behind her, hands on the handles.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, puzzled. Alexis had been planning on keeping Molly in the house for a few days after she awoke. What was she doing here?

"Molly wanted to come." TJ answered. He sounded disapproving, obviously not sure if this was a good idea.

Molly's hand went to TJ's squeezing it before she began to wheel herself farther into the church. "I needed to see Rafe. I need to say goodbye. I didn't get to with daddy."

Sam nodded, stepping out of the way and reaching for TJ's hand as Molly stood shakily up from her wheelchair to peer into the coffin. It absolutely gutted her when she heard her baby sister burst into tears.

The teenager paid no mind to the coldness of Rafe's skin as she kissed his cheek, letting her tears spill onto his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." Were the words she repeated over and over as she rested her head on his chest, letting the sobs overtake her.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair at all and as TJ and Sam glanced at one another, they knew that it would take Molly a long time to be okay, again.

**The End**


End file.
